Argentum Noctis
by Danaeyl Panthernopaeus
Summary: Sometimes, waiting is the best option.


**~Argentum Noctis~**

**Author:  
**Danaeyl Panthernopaeus.

**Theme:  
**Alternate Universe.

**Storyline:  
**Occasionally, you can witness something magical.

**Warnings:  
**Shounen-ai, violent references, slight language, OOCN (out of character notions).  
Reno's POV.

**Disclaimer:  
**The characters and characteristics of Final Fantasy VII _are not_ mine. This is a fan-based, non-profit story.

**Author's Note:  
**Dedicated to Lunar Plexus. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews/support.

~ * ~

I glance around. I'm not sure what I'm expecting to see or who else I'm wanting to find. There is a feeling coming over me. It's not an entirely bad feeling, just a sort of sinking feeling. I don't even know why I agreed to this.

But I know why I agreed to this.

Two weeks, a certain person approached me and told me – not asked, but told me – to meet them by the well outside of the 7th Heaven. Foolishly, I told him I would be there. And I am, for the last half an hour, not that I'm counting the minutes.

After the first fifteen minutes, I felt that I was going to be stood up. That left a really bitter taste in my mouth and I found myself calling myself an idiot for not bringing my electromagnetic rod with me. If I am to be stood up, I might as well hunt him down and hurt him for making me look like an idiot.

It's a clear night; the stars are twinkling high above the world. I study them and notice that the sky is beginning to become a strange color. Shaking my head, I put it down to the two drinks I had inside the bar before I left to wait for him.

I really should ask Tifa if she is putting battery acid in her drinks. I can't remember hallucinating this much without being on drugs. I smirk. I doubt she is, but it would be fun to see her try and defend herself and quite possibly blame everything on me or even innocent Cloud. It's all in the name of having a good time. We often come up with bizarre scenarios where Cloud is somehow the root of all evil.

A slight chill settles into the night and I shiver, crossing my arms across the my chest. If he doesn't show in the next twenty minutes, he can stand here by himself. I have been rather co-operative until this point. And why did it have to be me? Couldn't he have told Cloud to meet him here?

In some weird way, I guess I feel a little honored that I was his choice in whatever this is. I doubt it'll be anything fun. If I know him as well as I like to think I do, it'll probably be something as normal as stargazing. I don't have a problem with that. I like spending time with him anyway.

What I don't like, however, is standing out here, alone, in the cold. What the hell is going on? It's the middle of summer. Why has the temperature dropped so much tonight? Great, I guess we can add "stupid weather patterns" onto our list of "Things to look into". Like we don't have enough to do already.

The air behind me shifts and I glance over my should. There's no-one there. I think Tifa really is putting something other than alcohol into those drinks. I face forward and see the person I've been waiting for. I curl back the right corner of my upper lip in a snarl. He better have a good reason for making me wait this long.

"Well?" I demand.

He remains silent, something he hasn't done around me for a while. Silent and blank. He reminds me of a robot for a moment until he moves to stand beside me.

I have a feeling I'm not going to get anything out of him for a while, so I slouch against the well and light a cigarette. If he isn't going to speak, I may as well just enjoy being so close to him. It's not much, but for me, it will do just fine.

I shiver again and realize smoke isn't the only thing coming out of my mouth. My breath is appearing. This is definitely isn't the right sort of weather for this time of year. I know the man beside me has all the answers to my questions. When he shares those answers, well, that could be five years from now.

I glance up at the sky and notice the color has changed again. What the hell is going on? I ask myself. Half of the sky has faded into a pale color, almost like silver with a few random wisps of dark blue weaved into it. The stars twinkle brightly within the dark parts, but in the silver they blend in.

I look away and finish my cigarette, flicking the end to the floor. The man beside me still hasn't uttered a sound, but I guess I should be grateful that he even showed up. I'm beginning to find his silence annoying. It's not entirely possible, but this silence is deafening.

I face him. Just as I'm about to scream at him, he speaks. His voice is soft and he has a serene look in his eyes. Something I rarely see.

"Fifty years ago," he began, reaching out and running the back of his fingers along my cheek, "on a trip to Gongaga, I witnessed something I didn't think was possible."

I frown and open my mouth to speak, but he places his hand over it, leaning his face in close to mine. My heart beats excitedly. I've always wanted to be this close to him. Even his leather glove smells good. Oh, shit. Did Tifa put some form of aphrodisiac into my drinks?

"Just listen for now. Fifty years ago, the moon of this planet collided with the moon of another planet. The result was the sky going silver. Lucrecia was with me when I saw that."

I look up at the sky and see that the wisps of dark blue have disappeared completely and the sky is now two shades – silver and pale gray. The stars are pretty much non-existent. I lower my eyes back to him and see that his black hair has gone silvery. The two moons have lit up the earth, basking it in it's light.

The light is nothing like it is from the sun, its more gentle. And I still can't help but wonder why he would want to share something like this with me.

I look around and see that people are gathering to look at the sky.

Now I do feel honored to be his choice to share something as magical as this with me. I glance up at the heavens again. I wonder if the two moons is the reason why the chill set in. I also can't help but wonder how many people alive today remember the first recorded silver night. And I also wonder if they shared that night with their sweetheart.

The pressure is removed from my mouth.

I glance at him and he closes the distance, pressing his lips to mine.

Standing above the other people, in a silver glow, kissing the man I foolishly fell for, I decide I made the right decision in not leaving when I saw he wasn't waiting for me.

~ * ~

End.

**Author's Note:  
**I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
Lunar Plexus, I changed my mind at the last minute because I knew Aerys wouldn't be able to keep her mouth closed about the pairing. So, just for you, I gave you, what I hope, is one of your favorite pairings.


End file.
